evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ma
Ma, também conhecida pelos nomes de Elluka Clockworker, Kayo Sudou, a Jardineira ou Feiticeira do Tempo, foi uma poderosa feiticeira. Tendo nascido após o Duelo no Planalto de Merrigod, manipulou Kayo Sudou, Gallerian Marlon e muitos outros ao longo dos séculos com o objetivo reunir os Recipientes do Pecado e se tornar um ser "puro". Após a morte de Gallerian, passou a residir no Teatro do Mal, utilizando de seus residentes para suas ambições. História Nascimento Depois que as almas de Levia Barisol, Eve Moonlit e Irina Clockworker se fundiram em uma no corpo de Lukana Octo em 30 de Janeiro de EC 611, a nova entidade acordou no túmulo de Pale Noël. Sobrecarregada pelas memórias e magia de três almas diferentes, ela percebeu que precisava de um novo corpo. Incapaz de usar o de Germaine Avadonia devido ao seu rápido envelhecimento, saiu da câmara para o Planalto Merrigod. Lá, rapidamente descobriu que era incapaz de conjurar magias e que um dia seria incapaz também de utilizar as técnicas de hipnose e a permutação. Concluindo que teria cerca de dois ou três séculos para encontrar um novo corpo, a mulher ponderou sobre sua nova identidade. Decidiu usar o nome "Elluka Clockworker" como pseudônimo, enquanto o seu verdadeiro nome seria "Ma", já que as três almas que a compunham outrora almejaram se tornar Ma. Com sua identidade afirmada, Ma continuou sua viagem.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Continuando a Viagem Em EC 776,The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet - Timeline Ma fez uma visita á Maístia e ajudou a reprimir a rebelião dos nativos pouco antes do continente declarar independência e formar os Estados Unidos da Maístia. Em suas viagens, Ma ganhou reputação por ajudar pessoas com problemas de sanidade por toda a Maístia e Evillious.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Durante o século de EC 800, Ma fez amizade com Perrié Cutie Marlon, da Fundação Freezis, e passou a utilizar o nome "Elluka "Ma" Clockworker".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Em EC 842, fingindo ser uma missionária da igreja de Levin, Ma embarcou em um navio mercante da Fundação Freezis, e viajou até a cidade de Jakoku, Enbizaka. Lá, passou a residir na casa de comércio da fundação Freezis. Lá conheceu Anan Octo, e soube que teria havido um grande incêndio na cidade.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Durante sua estadia em Onigashima, Ma investigou histórias locais, entre elas a do benfeitor Kokutan-douji, e fez uma compilação à ser publicada como um livro chamado "Registro Mágico do Oriente". Um Novo Corpo Três dias após sua chegada em Jakoku, Anan Octo convidou Ma para conhecer sua prima, Kayo Sudou, a qual Ma percebeu ser uma descendente de Lukana Octo. Conversando na sala de estar, Ma percebeu que mesmo Kayo já estando totalmente recuperada do incêndio, acreditava ainda sofrer com as queimaduras. Kayo ficou impressionada com a beleza de Ma e sua fluência em Jakokuês. O assunto da conversa então passou para Perrié, que não era muito fluente, e então para a Fundação Freezis e sua competição com a firma Yarera Zusco. Após sair do assunto do incêndio, Ma dispensou Anan e verificou que Kayo estava realmente incomodada com queimaduras que não existiam. Sabendo que poderia fácilmente recuperar suas habilidades mágicas com o corpo de Kayo, decidiu realizar a Técnica de Troca de Corpos e tomar o corpo para si. Ma então hipnotizou Kayo para que concordasse em se encontrar com ela na alfaiataria em três dias.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 No dia marcado, Ma encontrou-se com Kayo e contou para a alfaiate a sua descendência de Lukana Octo e Sateriasis Venomania, afirmando que próprio corpo outrora pertenceu á verdadeira Lukana. Demonstrando suas habilidades mágicas, Ma lhe revelou sobre como era uma bruxa de centenas de anos, afirmando que veio à Jakoku para devolver o corpo de Lukana á um de seus descendentes. Sugerindo que trocassem de corpos, Ma tentou convencê-la dizendo que suas queimaduras não a incomodariam mais, que ela seria feliz com seu novo rosto e poderia seguir em frente após a morte de sua família. Kayo, então, admitiu á Ma sobre como tinha medo de si mesma devido à sua extrema inveja das famílias alheias. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Ma sugeriu que ela poderia ter sido possuída pelo Demônio da Inveja e a troca de corpos poderia exorcizá-lo. Com a insistência de Kayo, Ma realizou a Técnica de Troca e ficou satisfeita com o talento mágico do corpo de Kayo. Após isso, Kayo avistou as tesouras de Kayo, que eram o recipiente da inveja, mas decidiu deixá-los para trás por enquanto.Após deixa a loja, Ma hipnotizou todo o resto de Enbizaka para acreditar que ela e Kayo sempre tiveram suas atuais aparências.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 O Conto de Enbizaka Com o objetivo de recuperar todo seu poder antes de lidar com o Demônio da Inveja, Ma começou a ficar de cama, simulando estar doente.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Mais tarde naquele ano, Ma foi visitada por Kokutan-douji, e lhe disse que acreditava que a sereia havia mentido para ele e que Kayo não era sua mãe. Após a morte de Kayo, Ma foi à sua alfaiataria e descobriu que não era o Demônio da Inveja quem estava nas tesouras afinal de contas, mas sim uma mulher humana, Kagura Octo. Ma disse à alma que pretendia apagá-la, e a persuadiu a lhe contar o que havia testemunhado sobre Kayo e Enbizaka.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue Ma ouviu atentamente enquanto a alma contava toda a história de Kayo: sua família, sua perda, sua doença, seus assassinatos, seu encontro com Kokutan-douji, e sua execução. Ma eventualmente para a história para discutir detalhes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1 Enquanto ela falava, Ma tomou notas sobre os assassinatos para incluí-los no Registro Mágico do Oriente.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Ao fim da conversa, Ma descobriu que a humana não pôde ser executada devido a interferência de Grim, o Fim. Então, em vez de apagar Kagura, Ma lhe revelou que havia descoberto sua identidade. Pegou as tesouras e foi confrontar o Demônio da Inveja, Rahab Barisol.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 7 Ma foi até o recife, onde Rahab aguardava em sua forma de "sereia". Rahab a confrontou, como mãe da personalidade de Levia e como quem havia colocado a alma de Kagura nas tesouras. Conforme discutiam, Ma soube que Rahab havia trocado de lugar com a alma de Kagura para que pudesse ter um romance com Nagare Sudou, fazendo de Kayo literalmente filha do Demônio da Inveja e explicando porque havia magia de inveja dentro dela. Ma também descobriu que Rahab havia enviado Kokutan-douji à Kayo para impedir que ele se encontrasse com Rin Miroku, mas também para ajudar Kayo. Após sua fria discussão, Ma exigiu que Rahab retornasse para seu recipiente original, as tesouras, e o demônio o fez, levando também o corpo de Kagura para dentro do recipiente. Com Kagura finalmente livre do receptáculo, Ma pediu desculpas por não deixá-la voltar para seu próprio corpo. Logo, as duas foram interrompidas por Behemo, que para a consternação de Ma, claramente a ignorou e ofereceu a Kagura uma carona até o Paraíso Celestial. Tendo Behemo e Kagura partido, Ma foi deixada com as tesouras para mais uma vez viajar pelo mundo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Tornar-se Pura Durante suas viagens, Ma veio a entender como funcionava o mundo o suficiente para perceber que estava próximo do fim. Com esse conhecimento, Ma decidiu se tornar um ser "puro" e poderoso o suficiente para sobreviver ao fim do mundo. Estava determinada a fazer isso absorvendo os sete chamados "demônios pecadores" e expelindo suas personalidades constituintes em outros corpos. Com as tesouras em posse, Ma absorveu Rahab e continuou a busca pelos outros recipientes do pecado.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Durante a busca pela imortalidade de Ma, a Fundação Freezis se tornou cada vez mais perversa e corrupta, com vários de seus membros eventualmente se tornando HERs. Durante esse tempo, por volta do décimo século EC, Ma conheceu um jovem chamado Bruno Zero, escravo da Família Freezis.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 5 Com sua antiga história sobre ser uma missionária, Ma foi oficialmente reconhecida como membro da Igreja de Levin. Mais tarde, conheceu Gandalf Marlon, com quem teve um romance.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 0 Durante isso, Ma conheceu um dos colegas de Gandalf, Hanma Balledold, juíz na Agência Estrela Negra, nos EUE. Em abril de EC 944, Ma invadiu a casa de Mata Corpa com a intenção de roubar a Colher Marlon, assassinando-o no processo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 0 Tendo obtido o recipiente da Avareza, absorveu o demônio e com isso tornou-se poderosa o suficiente para remover Levia e Irina de sua alma. Na busca de um corpo para hospedar as almas, Ma escolheria Hanma devido ao seu potencial mágico, mas como era necessário que o corpo hospedeiro fosse do mesmo sexo que as almas que seriam transferidas, Ma voltou sua atenção para a filha de Hanma, Lilith Balledold. Realizando procedimentos mágicos nela, Ma esperava transformar a criança em um receptáculo para a alma de Levia.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Como resultado, Lilith se tornou uma versão vazia de seu antigo eu, sem voz, sem idade e sem emoções. Hanma estava lutando para cuidar de sua filha sozinho, ao mesmo tempo em que cumpria seus deveres na Agência Escrela Negra. Logo, Ma aceitou Hanma como seu aprendiz, o ensinando magia para que realizasse suas ambições, em troca de sua filha.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 6 Ao que Levia se recusou ir para o corpo da garota, Ma fez de Lilith sua subordinada, dando-a o nome de "Carteiro". Ma decidiu criar seu próprio recipiente mágico tendo um bebê com seu amante, Gandalf, mas aconteceu de a criança resultante ser um garoto, ao qual deram o nome de Gallerian.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Mais tarde no mesmo mês, Ma foi capturada pela Polícia Mundial, para ser julgada no Tribunal da Agência Estrela Negra, por bruxaria e pelo assassinato de Mata. Sabendo que a Fundação Freezis a via como ameaça e que planejava acabar com ela, Ma fez Hanma atuar como seu juíz e simular sua execução por bruxaria, de modo que mais tarde ela não pudesse receber a pena de morte novamente. Quando o plano foi descoberto pelos Freezianos, Hanma teve de dar a Ma uma nova identidade. Após seu julgamento, enquanto Ma era levada, Gandalf passou pelos guardas e Hanma permitiu que tivessem um momento de despedida. A babá de Gallerian, Polina Marchef, trouxe o bebê até o casal. Impossibilitada de contar a verdade para Gandalf, Ma apenas pôde tristemente de se despedir de seu amante. Segurando seu bebê no último momento, Ma expressou o desejou de que Gallerian se torna-se um bom e justo membro da côrte, assim como seu pai. Depois de brincar com Gandalf, Ma foi levada embora.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 5 Recrutando Gallerian Com sua morte forjada, Ma trocou seu nome público para "Kayo Sudou" e eventualmentei começou uma carreira como dramaturga, utilizando o nome Ma como pseudônimo. Alegando ser uma dos discípulos de "Elluka Clockworker", Ma criou uma variedade de filmes exaltando as façanhas de Elluka e narrando eventos ocorridos na história de Evillious.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 2 Dez anos desde seu último encontro,Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 5 Ma encontrou-se com Bruno Zero e entrou para sua organização secreta, PN, que planejava derrubar a Fundação Freezis. Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 3 Mais tarde, Ma e seu pessoal exibiram vários de seus filmes, incluindo "Fuga de Salmhofer, a Bruxa", "A Grande Muralha e o Vigia", "Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe O Sono", e "A Alfaiate de Enbizaka". Em EC 959, dois membros de um grupo extremista anti-bruxas invadiu o teatro e Ma os atacou com um relâmpago, quase os matando. Posteriormente detida pela Polícia Mundial, Ma foi acusada por exibir filmes ilegalmente, tentativa de assassinato e bruxaria. Pouco antes de seu julgamento, Ma esteve com Gallerian, e ficou surpresa com o quão jovem era o juíz. Representando a própria defesa, Ma negou ter atentado contra à vida dos invasores com bruxaria e permaneceu calma durante todo o julgamento, tendo satisfação ao ser declarada inocente por Gallerian. Mentiu para as autoridades ao alegar morar em Pixie,Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 2 e passou a viver no laboratório subterrâneo Lunaca Labora. Sabendo que Loki Freezis tramava a morte de Gallerian, Ma pediu a Bruno que o salvasse para que fosse recrutado como "líder" da PN. Após ser baleado, Gallerian foi levado até Lunaca Labora. Ma o saudou enquanto ele falava com outros membros da PN, reunidos ali. Ma contou a Gallerian ahistória do laboratório, e em seguida dirigiu a conversa para Loki, explicando o desejo da PN de parar o Conglomerado Freezis, que havia tramado contra Elluka. Ma lhe disse que Loki era um HER, e falou sobre toda a perversidade da Família Feeezis. Tendo convencido Gallerian a fazer parte da organização, Ma pediu que ele a chamasse de "Ma" ao invés de "Kayo".Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 3 Com o objetivo de subornar o juíz para declarar Loki culpado por seus crimes, Ma e Gallerian secretamente visitaram Gusuma Yarera, do Conglomerado Yarera-Zusco. Após cumprimentá-lo, explicaram seu desejo de utilizar a fortuna dos Yarera para isso, e Gusuma disse que precisaria da aprovação da chefe do conglomerado. Ma sugeriu que para convencê-la, fizessem outro suborno para libertar o assassino em série Jorm Zusco, que era considerado um filho para ela. Recebendo dinheiro de Gusuma para isso, Ma e Gallerian retiraram-se. Discutindo sobre os membros da PN, Ma disse pediria a Hel Jaakko para entregar o suborno a Hanma Balledold. Uma vez que Jorm foi ao corredor da morte, Ma, um membro da PN chamado Feng Li e Gusuma foram visitá-lo na prisão para checar seu estado mental. No caminho, Ma conversou com Feng sobre o que os membros da PN poderiam fazer depois que Loki fosse derrubado. Batendo à cela de Jorm, Ma o viu ficar instável e agitado, ainda mais por ver uma mulher, e sentiu-se estranhamente mesmo depois de passar pela porta. Ainda que espantada com suas habilidades, Ma concluiu que ele era muito perigoso para ser liberto e que poderiam apenas poupá-lo da pena de morte. Conversando com Feng, Ma disse estranhar o fato de Jorm ter desenvolvido HER após o nascimento. Os Yarera deram à PN o dinheiro necessário para condenar Loki.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 4 Removendo Levia Após a execução de Loki, Ma tornou-se conselheira mágica de Gallerian pelos dois anos seguintes, ajudando-o a determinar se supostas bruxas eram culpadas ou não e auxiliando em quaisquer outros casos relacionado a magia. Posteriormente, na noite do aniversário de Gallerian, Ma marcaram de se encontrar em um bar e em uma pousada para discutir um julgamento próximo. Após o jantar, os dois começaram a conversar sobre o quanto Gallerian havia aprendido sobre mágica graças à ela, e Ma pediu ao barman uma garrafa de "Sepultura de Sangue" para celebrar o vigésimo aniversário de Gallerian. Ao que ela pediu a bebida, Gallerian abriu-se com Ma, falando sobre como estava ruim o relacionamento com sua esposa Mira e não queria pedir divórcio, pelo bem de sua pequena filha Michelle. Com a Sepultura Sangrenta, Gallerian perdeu a sobriedade e Ma o ajudou a andar até a pousada em que se hospedariam. Assim que chegaram, Gallerian, bêbado, começou a flertar com Ma, que resistiu inicialmente.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 5 Concluindo que poderia usar Gallerian para conceber um novo receptáculo mágico, decidiu dormir com ele.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Por cerca de um ano, Ma manteve um relacionamento com Gallerian e eventualmente engravidou. Certa noite, Bruno encontrou-se com Ma e disse que ela deveria ir embora, sabendo de seu passado, que ela era na realidade a "Elluka Clockworker" que fora executada. Conforme discutiram sobre o quão errado era o que ela estava fazendo, Ma enigmaticamente explicou que estava se relacionando com Gallerian para remover suas "impurezas". Bruno, não obstante, disse que ela deveria sair do país, e Ma concordou, notando o quanto Bruno se importava com Gallerian. Ma então despediu-se de Bruno. No dia seguinte, Ma foi até o escritório de Hanma no palácio da justiça para se despedir. Após contar a Hanma que devia sair do país, relembraram sobre como Hanma havia a salvo da execução vinte anos atrás. Hanma terminou a conversa explicando que a Polícia Mundial, tendo descoberto sua verdadeira identidade, em breve viria até palácio da justiça em sua busca, e que Ma deveria fugir. Examinando seus respectivos planos, os dois prometeram manter contato e Ma saiu pela porta dos fundos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 5 Após viajar até a Floresta da Árvore Milenar, Ma, em uma casa abandonada, deu a luz a sua filha, uma garotinha a qual deu o nome Nêmesis Sudou, em EC 964.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 6 Ma conseguiu transferir a alma de Levia para Nêmesis com sucesso.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Tendo o bebê servido para seu propósito, Ma o deixou para morrer e disse para que Hanma, que à essa altura já tinha fugido da Polícia Mundial e adotado o nome de "Nikolay Tolle", a matasse.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 6 Após deixar a floresta, Ma passou os próximos quatorze anos viajando pelo mundo, coletando livros raros e escrevendo roteiros sobre os mesmos. Certo dia em EC 978, Ma enviou uma carta a Gallerian, solicitando que se encontrassem nas Montanhas Enevoadas, em Asmodean.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Parceiros nos Negócios Nas Montanhas, Ma aguardava com todos os livros raros que coletara. Guiados por Carteiro, Gallerian e seus companheiros chegaram ao altar onde ela esperava. Ma mudou de assunto quando Gallerian a questionou sobre seu sumiço. Quando Bruno perguntou o porque da carta, após tantos anos, Ma disse que um dos motivos era de que queria conhecer Michelle, e em seguida pediu que a ajudassem a transportar os livros no carro. Quando Gallerian ofereceu uma carona para Ma e Carteiro, Ma explicou que Carteiro voltaria sozinho. Não muito tempo depois, Ma retomou sua amizade com Tony Ausdin, um amigo de Gallerian que conhecera anos atrás. Logo, Gallerian, Tony, e Shiro Netsuma partiram e Bruno ajudou a carregar os livros de Ma para o carro. Ela o assegurou de certas coisas, incluindo que não retomaria seu caso com Gallerian, então se dirigiram ao carro. Após retornar a Levianta, viveu nos quartéis do exército, auxiliando Tony Ausdin em batalhas contra um misterioso exército de mortos vivos de mortos vivos, e foi instruída a pedir aos oficiais Nyoze e Gammon Octo qualquer coisa que precisasse. Posteriormente, Ma visitou a mansão de Gallerian e se apresentou a sua filha, Michelle. Quando a garota disse que ela parecia sua avó, Ma mentiu, dizendo que havia modificado seu rosto para assemelhar-se com a mesma. Quando Gallerian notou o quão jovem Ma parecia, a desculpa foi de que não envelhecia graças ao laboratório Lunaca Labora. Quando Michelle demonstrou interesse em ir ao laboratório para se tornar tão bonita quanto ela, Ma mudou de assunto citando sobre como Michelle era tão linda quanto ela imaginava. Dizendo que conversariam mais tarde, Michelle disse que ela e Mira estariam de viagem pelas próximas duas semanas, e prometeu que conversariam mais tarde. Ma então teve uma conversa com Gallerian, pedindo-lhe patrocínio para adaptar como filme a "edição especial" de um livro de Yukina Freezis chamado "A Filha do Mal". Após convencê-lo a ler o livro, pediu que após terminar entregasse o livro a Tony, e terminou a conversa falando sobre os soldados mortos-vivo. Ma então prometeu a Michelle que a mesma teria participação no filme e saiu.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Um dia antes de Michelle e Mira retornarem de sua viagem, Ma foi até a mansão de Gallerian. Falando sobre o livro, Ma insistiu que a história não era apenas ficcção, mas que retratava eventos reais. Ficou extremamente decepcionada quando Gallerian negou patrocinar a produção de seu filme. Depois de pensar sobre o retorno da esposa de Gallerian no dia seguinte e negar ter intenção de contar a ela sobre seu caso com Gallerian, Ma foi questionada por Gallerian sobre alguns personagens do livro. Ambos começaram a conversar sobre os nomes de Elluka Clockworker e Gumillia, mencionados no livro, e em seguida sobre Germaine Avadonia, mais conhecida como Julia Abelard. A conversa terminou quando Ma afirmou a Gallerian que Abyss I.R. havia reunido os recipientes do pecado em troca de um desejo. Apesar da tentativa de Ma, Gallerian não quis saber dos recipientes, afirmando que gastaria dinheiro com algo que não precisa. Parecendo se conformar com a resposta, Ma saiu, mas antes pediu que ele a contatasse se em algum momento mudasse de ideia.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Epilogue Assim que a esposa e filha de Gallerian foram assassinadas, a PN encontrou a Boneca Mecânica na Casa de Nêmesis e Carteiro a levou para Ma. Tendo roubado a Colher Marlon que agora possuía a alma de Adam Moonlit, Ma elaborou um plano para se aproveitar do luto de Gallerian e fazê-lo ajudá-la na busca pelos recipientes do pecado.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 7 Escândalo da Estrela Negra Para fazê-lo cooperar com seu plano, Ma mentiu para Adam, dizendo que a alma misteriosa que ela havia colocado na Boneca Mecânica era sua amada, Eve Moonlit.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Ma então levou a colher e a Boneca Mecânica até a mansão de Gallerian, encontrando-se com ele no quarto de Michelle. Após Gallerian confrontá-la, Ma fez com que se acalmasse e o lembrou da conversa que tiveram sobre os recipientes do pecado e o que ele aprendera de "A Filha do Mal". Então, relevou que possuía um e mostrou-lhe a Colher Marlon, que havia roubado. Depois de discutirem sobre o roubo, Ma estendeu-lhe a colher e disse que agora era habitada por Adam Moonlit, não pelo Demônio da Avareza. Ela declarou que Adam poderia ajudá-lo, se Gallerian fizesse um contrato com ele.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 7 Estando Gallerian convencido a fazer o contrato com Adam, Ma o deu a Boneca Mecânica e disse que dentro dela estava a alma de Michelle, com quem ele poderia se comunicar enquanto estivesse segurando a Colher Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Ma então fez ele concordar em buscar os outros recipientes dos pecados mortais para ela, para que assim lhe fosse concedido um desejo e sua filha revivesse. Quando Gusuma Yarera recusou-se a financiar a busca pelos recipientes, Gallerian usou de sua posição de juíz para aceitar subornos nos julgamentos. Começou perdoando Bindi Freezis, o homem por trás das mortes de Michelle e Mira. Pouco depois de Bindi, foi organizada a fuga de Jorm Zusco e Ma o manteve sedado em Lunaca Labora. Mais tarde, Ma encontrou-se com Gallerian e percebeu que perdoar Bindi foi uma atitude insensata e fez de Gusuma inimigo de Gallerian. Ambos falavam sobre seus planos para a reunião dos recipientes quando Ma trouxe à tona o nome de Nyoze Octo, que possuía um. Ma diz que Gallerian deveria agir com cautela reunindo os recipientes, já que os mesmos odiavam isso. Mais tarde, acompanha Gallerian em sua visita a casa dos irmãos Octo, em Samadin. Lá, falam sobre a Espada Venom, e Nyoze impede que a levem, alegando que ser herança de família, uma relíquia encantada que qualquer um que não fosse um Octo corria risco de ser amaldiçoado por ela. Ma então sugeriu que esta não seria a verdadeira relíquia da família Octo, mas sim uma cópia, que Anan octo substituíra pela original.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 8 Incapazes de persuadir Nyoze, Gallerian e Ma vão embora. Durante a volta, Ma diz a Gallerian que Nyoze e provavelmente até o próprio Gallerian já estavam sobre influência do Demônio da Luxúria, que habitava a espada. Mais tarde, Gallerian acusou Nyoze pelo assassinato de Medea Col, e confiscou a Espada Venom como evidência. Poucos dias depois, Ma o foi até sua casa e ficou esperando no quarto de Michelle, com a Boneca Mecânica. Quando naquela noite Gallerian adentrou o quarto, Ma o cumprimentou e tentou acalmá-lo quando o mesmo se irritou com sua intrusão. Ela finalmente concorda em se retirar, mas antes Gallerian deve buscar a espada. Após confirmar a autenticidade da Espada Venom, Ma encoraja Gallerian a continuar buscando os recipientes do pecado, e em resposta ao seu temor de ser descoberto, sugere que guarde os objetos em um lugar onde ninguém poderia achar. Após lembrá-lo de que para falar com a boneca ele deve segurar a Colher Marlon, Ma vai embora.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Algum tempo depois, Ma absorve o Demônio da Luxúria.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 7 Destino Corrupto Gallerian mais tarde obteve a Taça de Concita após ordenar o fechamento do restaurante Cemitério. Atrasada por uma tempestade de neve, Ma ligou para avisá-lo de que deixaria para buscar o recipiente no dia seguinte. Chegando no dia seguinte, deparou-se com Lich e Eater, agora como empregados de Gallerian, reconhecendo-os da época que eram espíritos da floresta. Gallerian explicou que ela estava terminantemente proibida de se aproximar da taça. Perplexa, Ma percebeu que o objetivo disso era impedi-la de absorver o poder do demônio que habitava o recipiente. Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 9 Após Gallerian declarar inocente o famoso Scherzer pelo estupro de uma mulher, Ma ouviu rumores de que a celebridade estava envolvida em um recente caso de desaparecimentos em série, e que a cobertura da mídia à respeito disso estava sendo suprimida. Mais tarde visitando Gallerian em sua mansão, Ma lhe contou sobre os boatos que ouvira o observou sair amargamente para investigar o assunto.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Conforme Gallerian coletava mais recipientes do Pecado, Ma o acompanhou à uma audiência na Maístia para adquirir dois dos Quatro Espelhos de Lucifênia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 9 Com a explosão da guerra em Evillious em EC 982, Ma supervisiounou a construção do teatro de Gallerian na Floresta da Árvore Milenar, elaborando a construção ela mesma utilizando a tecnologia do Reino Mágico de Levianta. Contemplando o término da construção e dando-o o nome de Teatro do Mal, ambos discutiram sobre como moveriam os recipientes até lá e os manteriam seguros. Um mês depois todos os recipientes coletados, com exceção da Colher Marlon, estavam no teatro. Lá dentro Ma, sozinha, assistia seu filme "A Alfaiate de Enbizaka". Ao fim do mesmo, Ma foi até a cabine do diretor, onde os recipientes estavam, e cumprimentou Lich, prometendo que não tocaria na taça. Após conversarem animadamente por um tempo, Ma sugeriu que Lich saísse para visitar seus antigos conhecidos da floresta, e colocou as tesouras de Kayo junto com o resto dos recipientes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Teatro do Mal Após a morte de Gallerian durante a Guerra Civil de Levianta em EC 983, Ma recolheu a Boneca Mecânica da mansão do juíz. Poucos dias depois, "desapareceu" na Floresta da Árvore Milenar e guardou os recipientes restantes no Teatro do Mal. Ao se deparar com Hanma na floresta, o expulsou, irritada. A Boneca Mecânica, severamente queimada, foi mantida viva pela magia do Som das Batidas do Coração e do agora desperto recipiente da Avareza, que mantinha a Torre do Relógio funcionando.Heartbeat ClocktowerAo passo que os recipientes começaram a despertar, Ma fez manuscritos sobre suas ações. Logo, Ma obteve a lealdade da Mestra do Cemitério,Master of the Graveyard - 庭師の野望　それも一興 今はこの身を　委ねてやろう いつかあいつも　胃袋の中 tendo-a como protetora do teatro contra invasores. Graças à rumores de que a fortuna de Gallerian estava escondida no teatro, Ma testemunhou vários "visitantes" serem capturados e devorados pela Mestra do Cemitério. Algum tempo depois que a floresta recebeu o nome de "Floresta do Mal", Ma deparou-se com um ganancioso visitante vagueando em busca da fortuna e conversou com o mesmo durante um tempo.Evils Forest Booklet Depois que a Boneca Mecânica foi revitalizada e adotou o nome de "Mestra do Tribunal", Ma lhe prometeu que a Utopia de Gallerian se tornaria real se os recipientes do pecado fossem reunidos, assim a manipulando do mesmo modo que fizera com seu "pai".Master of the Court - 正しいのは 彼か魔道師（Ｍa）か Durante esse tempo, Ma escreveu vários roteiros sobre Evillious e os Sete Pecados Mortais, então os adaptou em filmes.. Certa vez, quando um instruso chegou ao teatro, Ma o fez assistir vários de seus filmes com ela e explicou a história por trás de cada um. Assim que terminaram os quinze filmes, Ma convidou o visitante para um jogo de palavras antes que ele fosse posto em julgamento e sentenciado à morte pela Mestra do Tribunal.Evils Kingdom Booklet Mais tarde, um dos intrusos, Gammon Octo, foi feito trabalhador braçal e jardineiro do teatro.Capriccio Farce PV Familiarizando-se com Gammon, Ma usou de sua habilidade "Sonho Púrpura" para ver à si mesma escrevendo novos roteiros.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography Em EC 998, Ma e todos os outros e recipientes despertos se reuniram para participar de um "julgamento" proposto pela Mestra do Tribunal. Ali, a mesma declarou que poderia saber onde estava o recipiente da Ira, determinando que provavelmente estava nas mãos "dela".Capriccio Farce - 「時を超え姿を変え主を変え　それはすでに舞台に登場している されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 Quase Pura Com o tempo, Ma absorveu os demônios do Orgulho e da Gula de seus recipientes, enquanto retinha a alma de Eve Moonlit, o "Demônio da Preguiça".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 6 Quando Nêmesis Sudou, tendo se tornado ditadora de Elphegort, usou a Punição para destruir a Árvore da Floresta Milenar, Ma protegeu o Teatro do Mal usando sua magia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 2 No ano seguinte, Nêmesis vai ao teatro para confrontar Ma, e a mesma percebe que Nêmesis tem um contrato com o Demônio da Ira. Uma vez no teatro, Ma cumprimentar Nêmesis no grande salão do teatro, e demonstra raiva sobre a destruição da floresta e ressureição do "garoto" para criar a Punição. Nêmesis explicou tudo sobre o desenvolvimento da Punição, e citou ter executado Bruno quando ele e seu grupo tentaram impedi-la de usar sua criação. Ma diz então que Bruno originalmente a salvou, apenas para que Nêmesis a censurasse. Ma traz à tona o assassinato de Nikolay por Nêmesis. Quando Nêmesis cita as supostas ordens que Nikolay recebera de criá-la, como acreditava, Ma revela que o instruiu à matá-la, e o mesmo a criou como uma filha, talvez por remorso pelo que permitira Ma fazer com a própria. Ma chama Carteiro para a sala, e explica a Nêmesis o passado de sua sobordinada como Lilith Balledold. Ma explica que ordenou a morte de Nêmesis porque a mesma já teria servido para seu propósito ao nascer, e que simplesmente queria se livrar dela, não querendo a matar ela mesma. Desmentiu as falsas memórias de Nêmesis sobre ter sido uma mãe amável, as declarando ilusões causadas pelo trauma do abandono, e afirmou que a destruição da floresta foi subconscientemente uma tentativa de assassiná-la como vingança. Pouco depois, Ma começa a sufocar Nêmesis, explicando que poderia matá-la com o poder dos seis demônios que estavam dentro de si, desejando obter o último demônio, que estava com Nêmesis. Ao que Nêmesis foi atacada, Carteiro apunhalou Ma nas costas com a Espada Venom, fazendo-a cair. Conforme Nêmesis se preparou para para matá-la com uma bala de Grim, o Fim, Ma amargamente lamentou não tê-la matado quando nasceu, chorando enquanto explicava que quase se tornou pura após remover Levia e Irina e ter absorvido quase todos os demônios, Quando Nêmesis decidiu destruir todo o mundo, Ma percebeu que isso era um desejo oriundo de sua natureza como Levia, Mestra do Submundo. Com a morte de Ma, todos os demônios que absorvera foram separados,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Muzzle of Nemesis - 6 entretando, graças à Mestra do Tribunal, Ma foi capaz de se abrigar dentro de Lilith, o ser vivo mais próximo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 8 Uma Desesperada Existência Ma permaneceu dormente no corpo de Rilliane durante sua jornada pelo Terceiro Período. Quando Riliane, Sateriasis e Kayo foram ao Teatro do Mal para confrontar a "Princesa do Sono", Michelle Marlon, encontraram-se com Gallerian e Gammon, enquanto Michelle brincava com os gêmeos irregulares Adam e Eve. Quando Banica Conchita também chegou ao teatro, Ma encontrou-se na companhia dos seis contratantes do pecado e agarrou a oportunidade de absorvê-los todos, novamente desejando tornar-se um ser puro. Ao fazer isso, tomou posse do corpo de Riliane. = Criando asas, Ma escapou da construção através no corpo de Riliane, que começou a emanar um vórtex que poderia consumir toda Evillious.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 9 Pousando no chão, Ma foi confrontada por Allen, que se recusou em dizer onde Nêmesis estava. Os dois então conversaram sobre entre outras coisas, a natureza dos "irregulares" e como ela havia obtido conhecimento descobrindo a Black Box Type B no Cemitério. Conforme combateram, Ma explicou a Allen seu desejo de confirmar a própria existência, mesmo que isso levasse ao fim do mundo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 10 Enquanto os dois se encaravam, Nêmesis invocou um tornado que capturou Allen e Ma, que o rebateu com sua própria magia. Ma alçou voo em direção à Nêmesis e Allen, mas apenas para ser parada por Michaela, e logo, quase todas as almas de Evillious, que cantavam a Canção de Ninar Mecânica. Pouco depois, Nêmesis tentou uma troca de corpos em Ma, que resistiu a sua magia e rebateu com outra. As duas lutaram até que Allen atacasse Ma com Grim, o Fim, acabando com seu controle sobre os contratantes dentro dela. Conforme a consciência de Ma se dispersava, ela tentou desesperadamente atacar Nêmesis, que colocou a própria alma na Boneca Mecânica que Riliane segurava. Nêmesis então permitiu que Ma assumisse seu próprio corpo, para assim ceder o de Riliane. Conforme Ma caía em direção ao chão, Seth quebrou seu contrato com o corpo de Nêmesis e Ma morreu no impacto, deixando de existir completamente.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 11, Part 1 Traços e Personalidade Tendo nascido de uma fusão de almas, a personalidade de Ma era uma combinação das que a constituíam. Sua forma de agir, em particular, era parecida com a de Levia Barisol na identidade de Elluka Cloockworker. Assim sendo, se expressava de forma amigável e indiferente, com tendência a provocações. Com o tempo, o comportamento de Ma mudou. Desde manipular pessoas diretamente com comentários enigmáticos e meias verdades até completas mentiras. Eventualmente se tornou fumante. Ma também foi egoísta no quesito de causar mal, como reflexo das outras duas almas dentro de si. Apesar de inicialmente ser conhecida por ajudar os outros e às vezes demonstrar ser capaz de se apaixonar, Ma não teve escrúpulos na busca de confirmar a própria existência. Até mesmo suas ações mais altruístas eram motivadas por objetivos egoístas. Essa característica foi acentuada após a remoção de Levia, quando Ma passou a não ver problemas com roubo, corrupção, assassinato, e eventualmente manipulação daqueles que considerava verdadeiros amigos. Apesar de tudo, a perversidade de Ma era diretamente motivada pelo desejo de existir por si mesma. Compreendendo que não possuía sequer uma alma, um passado, ou nem uma personalidade própria, Ma se tornou obcecada em encontrar um caminho para confirmar a própria existência, assim como sobreviver ao fim do mundo. Isso a levou ao desejo de se tornar um ser "puro", alguém que existiria apenas por si mesmo, sem almas constituintes, mesmo que pra alcançar esse objetivo tal ser precisasse ser mau. Ma se tornou cada vez mais inquieta após a remoção de Levia e a constante degradação de sua consciência. Quando morreu, já havia sido completamente dominada por seu objetivo. O desejo de Ma de ser alguém também era manifestado em sua fixação por histórias. Como parte de sua missão, Ma desejava encontrar sua própria "história", um passado que todos no Terceiro Período possuíam. Por isso, sempre procurou conhecer e recordar as aventuras de outras pessoas na esperança de que isso pudesse a ajudar a encontrar sua própria história, assim apaixonando-se pela dramaturgia e tornando-se escritora. Com isso, Ma ficou frustrada ao perceber que estava escrevendo sobre as histórias dos outros, não percebendo que sua própria busca constituía uma história por si mesma. Talentos e Habilidades Conhecida como "Feiticeira do Tempo",Capriccio Farce - 『時の魔導師』よ」 Ma era de fato muito poderosa, possuindo a magia de duas magas extremamente poderosas e de uma deusa. Apesar disso, por um tempo foi incapaz de usar muito de seu grande poder e se lembrava de não conseguir conjurar fogo ou raio. Entretanto, a maga ainda possuía a Técnica de Trocar, um feitiço que a possibilitava transferir almas entre corpos.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Séculos após sua criação, Ma ainda era capaz de realizar tanto a hipnose como a magia de vento. Após adquirir o corpo de Kayo Sudou, conseguiu recuperar muitas de suas habilidades.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Tendo absorvido os contratantes, Ma foi capaz de usar seu poder plenamente.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 8 De forma similar, Ma manteve todo o conhecimento e experiência das almas que a compunham, incluindo um imenso conhecimento sobre magia, Síndrome da Malignidade Hereditária, deuses, recipientes do pecados, e todos os eventos relacionados. Também tinha muita experiência como diretora, adaptando vários eventos históricos de Evillious em obras encenadas no Teatro do Mal.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Intro Por conter a alma de uma deusa, Ma também não envelhecia, Graças à seu imenso poder mágico, a maga só poderia usar um corpo humano adequado como recipiente.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Relações Gallerian Marlon: Filho e sócio de Ma. Originalmente arrependida por abandoná-lo ainda bebê, Ma desenvolveu sentimentos maternais pelo mesmo. Como tal, tornou-se uma amiga próxima, o manipulando não só em seu romance mas também na busca pelos recipientes do pecado. Apesar disso, era frustada com sua natureza mesquinha e com o desastre de seu esquema corrupto. Ma gostava de provocá-lo. e posteriormente se divertiu assistindo seu obsessivo amor pela Boneca Mecânica. Gammon Octo: Outro habitante do Teatro do Mal e posteriormente o Jardineiro após Ma. Tendo conhecimento de seus dias como militar, Ma se entendeu com Gammon bem o sucifiente para permitir que o mesmo cuidasse de seu jardim e a ajudasse a escrever seus roteiros, considerando sua habilidade clarividente "Sonho Púrpura" realmente útil. Apesar disso, ficava perturbada com suas visões predizendo o fim do mundo quando os recipientes fossem reunidos. Mestra do Cemitério: Outra habitante do Teatro do Mal. Ma a viu como uma útil aliada na busca pelos outros recipientes, confiando em sua fome insaciável para manter potenciais ladrões longe do teatro. Mestra do Tribunal: Outra habitante do Teatro do Mal. Ma a via como diretora do Teatro do Mal, uma útil ferramenta para alcançar objetivos, assim como a usara anteriormente para manipular Adam e Gallerian. Era sua principal forma de influência para controlar o teatro. Kayo Sudou: O corpo físico de Ma. Ma apiedou-se de Kayo por sua perda e dificuldade de se recuperar da mesma, motivando-a a superar a tragédia e usar o novo corpo como um recomeço. Apesar disso, trocou de corpo com Kayo principalmente para benefício próprio, e fez uso do nome da alfaiate séculos após sua morte. Nêmesis Sudou: Filha de Ma. Após usar Nêmesis como receptáculo para a alma de Levia, Ma não viu mais uso para a mesma e comparou o bebê a lixo, apesar de não querer matá-la ela mesma. Também não demonstrou zelo pela vida de Nêmesis em seus últimos momentos, apenas lamentando não ter acabado com a criança quando teve oportunidade. Carteiro: Subordinada de Ma. Acreditando que reduzir Lilith à um peão, Ma tinha muita confiança na mesma, dando-lhe séries de tarefas a cumprir. Essa confiança foi sua vulnerabilidade quando Carteiro finalmente a traiu. Hanma Balledold: Aprendiz de Ma. Ma não teve nenhum remorso com o que fizera á filha de Hanma, também manipulando o mesmo para seus próprios fins. A amizade acabou quando Hanma desobedeceu as ordens de executar Nêmesis, mas a relação de ambos foi amigável durante a maior parte de sua parceria. Trívia Conceito e Origem *O nome de Ma é derivado do título abreviado para "Mem Aleph". *No universo de Evillious, o nome de Ma também significava "mãe" e "madoushi" (魔導師), japonês para a palavra mago. *A sílaba "Ma" é o som base para "mãe". Curiosidades *Em um passatempo do livreto de Evils Kingdom, Ma oferece ao leitor um pequeno quebra cabeça que promete revelar as letras seguintes a "Ma" em seu nome. Completo o jogo, a palavra é revelada como "Magician", inglês para "Feiticeira". *Em A Mira de Nêmesis, Ma aparece no PV junto com a palavra "Mãe", no fundo e com a parte "her" colorida de vermelho ao invés de preto como no resto da palavra. *Ela compartilha a mesma data de nascimento (30 de Janeiro) que sua Vocaloid.The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 - 2013~2014 Calendar *Em Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Ma foi eleita pelos fãs japoneses como a décima nova personagem mais popular na Saga da Filha do Mal, junto com Mariam Phutapie, Aile Freezis, Prim Marlon, Arkatoir Marlon, Banica Conchita e o Demônio da Gula. Galeria Arte Conceitual= Maconceptart.png|Conceito das roupas de Ma por Ichika JudgmentColorCharacter.png|Perfil de Ma em Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption Joc concept art1.jpg|Conceito de Ma no livro |-| Músicas= 3.png|Ma e Elluka Clockworker em seus dois corpos em Chrono Story Magician luka.png|Ma em Capriccio Farce MuzzleMaMother.png|Ma em The Muzzle of Nemesis MothyPVMa.png|Ma revelada em Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Livros= FifthEllukaIrinaMa.png|Ma em Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot EllukaMaEnbizakaOnline.png|Ma realiza a troca de corpos com Kayo Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka TailorMaDemon.png|Ma e o Demônio da Inveja na novel YoungGallerianMaNovel.png|Ma em Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption JoCMaGallerianDrunk.png|Ma carregando Gallerian bêbado na novel Heavenlyallenandma.jpg|Ma na alma de Riliane em Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Mangá= MaJoCmanga2.png|Ma em Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian MaLukanaBodyQuartets.png|Ma no corpo de Lukana em Quartets of Evil MaBlackhairQuartets.png|Ma no corpo de Kayo no mangá QuartetsGallerianMa.png|Ma em suas roupas casuais no mangá |-| Outros= JudgmentNovelAd.jpg|Ma no anúncio de Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption Judgmentofcorruptionprev.jpg|Ma no pôster do anúncio da novel 399633 2574468519323 1182603831 32155018 695522965 n.jpg|Perfil de Ma em Capriccio Farce ilustrado por Painter Brioche JudgmentOfCorruptionTamara.png|Ilustração de Ma em Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption por Tamara Appearances Referências es:Ma ru:Ma vi:Ma en:Ma Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Megurine Luka Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:Loucura do Duque Venomania Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Presente da Princesa do Sono Categoria:A Alfaiataria de Enbizaka Categoria:Julgamento de Corrupção Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis Categoria:Clockwork Lullaby Series Categoria:Quatro Finais Categoria:Elphegort Categoria:Jakoku Categoria:Levianta Categoria:União Estatal de Evillious Categoria:Família Sudou Categoria:Gula Categoria:Orgulho Categoria:Inveja Categoria:Preguiça Categoria:Luxúria Categoria:Ganância Categoria:Irregulares